


there is good in goodbye

by cas_septimus



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood bestfriend, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka melakukan percakapan ini. Lagi.</p><p>untuk "Festival Fandom Barat II" dan "CrackPairingCelebration 2016"</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is good in goodbye

**Doctor Who** © **BBC**

* * *

"Kita bisa pergi ke villa orang tuaku di pegunungan. Kau sangat suka tempat itu, dulu kau selalu merengek pada orang tuamu supaya boleh berlibur bersama kami disana sampai orang-orang mengira kau saudaraku. Menyebalkan sekali, huh, mana ada Saxon yang buruk rupa?" tawar Missy riang, matanya berbinar akan nostalgia selagi dia menuangkan teh untuk lelakinya. "Atau kita bisa melakukan _random trip_ ke kota-kota acak dan tidur di motel, berhenti sesekali di pub -dan, hei, kau bisa memainkan satu atau dua lagu untukku nanti. Tapi kalau kau mau... kita bisa ke luar negeri, aku tahu agen travel yang bisa mengurus hal-hal dadakan semacam ini. Paris kedengeran menyenangkan bukan?"

John Smith memandang refleksinya dalam teh seduhan sahabat kecilnya. Dia kelihatan lebih letih, bingung dan frustasi dengan warna coklat.

"Kau tidak pernah gagal mengejutkanku," gumamnya sambil menghirup aroma teh yang sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Missy bangga. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

 _Kemana pun boleh, kemana pun asal bersamamu._ John menahan kata-kata picisan itu di lidahnya. Menggelikan sekali kalau dia benar-benar mengatakannya, Missy pasti akan muntah.

John menyesap tehnya. "Aku bertanya-tanya... apa kau baru memikirkan tawaran-tawaran ini saat menculikku dua puluh menit yang lalu?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru memikirkan itu saat menyeduh teh," balas Missy enteng.

John mempercayainya. Missy memang selalu penuh akan kejutan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

John tidak langsung menjawab. "Tawaran yang sangat menarik. Pasti menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Terlebih karena semua ini gratis-"

"Whoa... whoa... tunggu disitu," potong Missy. "Apa maksudmu dengan _gratis_?"

"Oh. Tidak kalau begitu?" John berkedip. "Maaf, itu cuma asumsi pribadi."

Missy menggumamkan sesuatu soal _tidak mau rugi_.

"Tapi, Missy," John berkata lagi. "Kau tahu kan bulan ini aku banyak pengeluaran, ada banyak tagihan yang harus kubayar dan-"

"Omong kosong." Missy mengibaskan tangannya. "Menikah tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut, Smith. Kau dosen negeri dengan warisan berlimpah. Memangnya berapa juta poundsterling yang kalian habiskan untuk resepsinya, sih? Dan lagi, aku tahu kalau River Song seorang wanita berpendidikan yang sangat berkelas, tapi kalau gaun pengantinnya sampai seharga lukisan di ruang di ruang kerja Ayah, kusarankan untuk meninggalkannya saja." Gurauan menyakitkan. Missy harap John tidak menangkap nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Tapi John sudah mengenal Missy dengan terlalu baik, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Laki-laki berusia tiga-puluhan itu menghela nafas berat. "Missy..."

"Aku tidak sedang membujukmu untuk kabur dari pernikahanmu kalau itu yang kau pikir, John," potong Missy. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Bahagia dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Aku _juga_ mencintaimu."

Missy memejamkan matanya. Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan yang begitu lirih, namun kembali menyergap dan melumpuhkan Missy seperti kali pertama John mengatakannya. _Aku juga mencintaimu, Missy_. _Juga mencintaimu. Juga._

John mengerang. "Aku tidak yakin bisa tetap waras sampai lusa. Aku benci ini," ujarnya getir. "Perasaan bersalah, merasa menyedihkan-"

"John. Hentikan," desis Missy. "Kau membuatku sakit kepala."

"Maaf."

Missy membuka matanya dan menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi yang empuk. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini," ujarnya pelan. "Kau, aku, River dan pernikahan kalian. Kita sudah mencapai titik temu. Jangan mundur lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani melakukannya."

John menghela nafas berat.

"Secara harfiah," tambah Missy datar.

Laki-laki di depannya mengibaskan tangannya. "Yeah, yeah... aku tahu."

Missy perlahan meletakan telapak tangannya di atas milik John. Kedua matanya memandang lurus iris biru milik sahabatnya -sahabat yang dicintainya. "Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua wanita di saat yang sama." Suaranya pelan, namun terdengar mantap. "Kalau harus melepaskan salah satunya. Kau harus melepaskan wanita pertama. Karena kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada yang kedua kalau kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama. Mengerti?"

John mendengus pelan. "Entah sudah keberapa kali kau menceramahiku soal ini."

"Dua," balas Missy jengkel.

"Serius?" tanya John tidak percaya. "Rasanya sudah ratusan kali aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Missy mengangkat alisnya. "Mungkin itu suara di kepalamu."

Tehnya mulai dingin. John kehilangan minat untuk menyentuhnya lagi. "Yeah. Bisa jadi." _Suara di kepalaku, bergema terus-menerus sampai aku sakit kepala mendengarnya._

 Missy menyesap tehnya yang sudah dingin. Dia melihat ke dalam cangkir, menatap bayangan perempuan yang memilih untuk mundur dari pertempuran supaya memenangkan perang. "Kita berdua pantas untuk bahagia," ujarnya. "Kau. _Aku_. Dengan jalan kita masing-masing."

"Hmm."

 "Ini tidak berarti kau kehilanganku untuk selamanya, John. Kita masih berteman."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kalau kau berpikir kalau aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menangisimu, berarti kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku," ujar Missy datar.

John tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tentu saja Missy tidak akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Sahabatnya adalah perempuan mandiri yang sangat luar biasa. John memang mematahkan hatinya, tapi Missy pasti bisa menyatukannya kembali.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Dan kau harus berhenti merasa kasihan atau merasa bersalah."

Kadang John bertanya-tanya apa wanita itu seorang cenayang. "Aku selalu berusaha," balasnya. "Cuma belum membuahkan hasil saja."

" _Keep going then_ ," ujar Missy. " _We both. Keep going and fighting_."

Missy tidak berjuang untuk melupakan, dia berjuang untuk merelakan. Karena dia tahu mereka berdua pantas bahagia, dia dan John, walau bukan karena satu sama lain. Dan Missy Saxon adalah wanita luar biasa, dia terbiasa menari di dalam badai. John tahu itu. Awalnya John khawatir pada sahabatnya, tapi setelah Missy menyeretnya ke masuk ke flat wanita itu dan menyeduhkan teh sambil menawarkan wisata kilat perpisahan sebelum John resmi menjadi milik orang lain, dia tahu Missy pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa dirinya sendiri akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sejak dia sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita lain, rasa bersalah terus merongrong hatinya, mendominasi kepalanya.

Namun ini bukan pilihan, ini adalah kewajiban. Dia harus bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah ini. Missy ingin dia baik-baik saja. Dan John juga tidak bisa seperti selamanya, dia akan segera menikah. Dia harus bisa melalui ini, demi mereka yang dia cintai.

 _"We are_ ," John mengamini. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil.

Sorot mata Missy melembut dan dia membalas senyuman John.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menentukan destinasi wisata dadakan kita." Missy mengingatkan.

 John melempar pandangan ke arah jendela. "Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berkendara bersama. Tapi kita cuma punya waktu sehari semalam, Jack sudah mengatur _stag party_ untukku."

Missy menyeringai. "Itu bisa diatur." Dia mengangkat cangkir teh dinginnya. " _For our last hurrah_."

 _"Our last hurrah_."

Ini memang bukan wine atau minuman beralkohol lainnya, cuma teh dingin yang menemani obrolan siang yang cukup berat mereka. Tapi mereka tetap bersulang.

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya jadi juga nulis buat cpc sama ffb /goleran  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (inner scream: DOCTOR. KAMU OOC)


End file.
